One difficulty associated with hand-held rollers utilized to provide benefits to fabric is the ability of the roller to adequately transfer the benefit between the roller and the fabric. For example, when transferring a benefit agent between the roller and the fabric, a non-limiting example of which is a perfume, it is desirable that the perfume scent contained on the roller be evident to the user. It is also desirable that the perfume scent be evident on the fabric upon transfer of the perfume from the roller to the fabric. Furthermore, it is desirable that the scent be evident on the fabric after the initial transfer from the roller to the fabric. The present invention addresses this by providing a roller capable of adequately transferring one or more benefit agents between the roller and fabric. This and other features, aspects, advantages, and variations of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure with the appended claims and are covered within the scope of the claims.